Dragon Fate
by AntiNalu34575
Summary: My first fanfic (story actually). Okay! Its a NaZa fanfic! What if in the Tower of Heaven Jellal pushed Natsu over the edge in rage...What if Natsu awakened an uncontrollable power... Find out in Dragon Fate! NaZa, OOC/AU. Rated M for very mature subject matter. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima does.
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

"Jellal! You bastard!" Natsu screamed as he stood in front of a beaten and bloodied Erza.

The Tower of Heaven. The pinnacle of Erza's torture. Team Natsu had come here after a ruined vacation. They had been at Akane Resort relaxing at a casino when Jellal's 'friends' had come and kidnapped them off to The Tower of Heaven.

During their time at the tower they had fought Jellal's 'friends' who they eventually beat. The enemies had switched sides after learning that Jellal had tricked them for eight years. They had also been made to deal with their respective enemies from a team known as 'Trinity Raven' which Jellal had hired.

Now Natsu had reached the top of the tower only to find Erza in terrible condition with Jellal who carried a sadistic smirk.

"Natsu! How nice of you to join us!" Jellal laughed with maniacal tone. He looked like he could kill children without remorse. "Oh? Like what you see?" he sneered as he pressed his foot down on Erza's chest. "Erza!" Natsu yelled as Erza groaned in pain.

Natsu's face contorted into one of pure anger as he watched it happen.

Magic energy flared up in a red aura around Natsu as he really started to rage. "DON'T FUCKING MESS WITH FAIRY TAIL!" Natsu roared. "Is our itty-bitty dragon angwy?" Jellal asked in an innocent tone.

Not much could have pissed him off more at the point

"Maybe I should just push him over the edge..." then Jellal proceeded to lift Erza's arm an bite it as she screamed out in pain.

Erza screamed.

Natsu suddenly felt all of his anger just _pulse._

That was the last thing that Natsu remembered before he went berserk. His skin took a scaly pattern on his forearms, cheeks and forehead. Natsu's scarf flailed in the wind as he looked Jellal down with a gaze of wild fury. "Dragon Force..." Jellal murmured with wide eyes which then relaxed again. "Perfect! Now our little dragon here is all fired up!" he said with his maniac gaze.

Natsu had totally lost it. He had never had the guts to admit to it but he had a crush on Erza since they where little. And if he was perfectly honest with himself he would know that he was head over heels in love with Erza.

Seeing him hurt her like that didn't help his anger at all.

Natsu lunged for Jellal and hit him right in the gut which made him cough up some blood. Jellal hadn't expected Natsu to be so fast and so strong. "Ha! You'll still have to be faster if you wanna catch me! **Meteor!**" Jellal's speed instantly quadrupled. He punched Natsu in the gut, chest and head before he could respond. Then Jellal followed up with a swift knee to the head and sent him spiraling into the wall with a round-house kick.

"**Flame Dragon's Roar!**" Natsu responded with from the dust not even aware of what he was doing as he had totally lost his mind to anger and blood-lust. Jellal dodged by jumping over the flame and hitting Natsu with his **Heavenly Arrows**. While Natsu was down he took the opportunity to walk back over to where Erza lay. 'tch Erza is so pathetic' Jellal thought. "So Natsu, Erza here seems to be the key to your anger. Does our little dragon boy have a crush?" Jellal asked turning to Natsu who was getting up again. "Get away from her" Natsu growled with a slight yet unnoticeable blush. "Hush dragon boy. **Heavenly Arrows!**" Natsu jumped back and successfully dodged them all but now he couldn't see Erza due to the dust cloud created. 'Shit, shit, shit! I can't see her!' Natsu's subconscious yelled. Yet there was no active thinking other than blood from Natsu right now.

"Jellal... you... bastard..." Erza barely puffed out 'I can't believe he hurt all of my friends!' "Hmm? Still breathing I see. Maybe I should silence you!" Jellal then swiftly snapped her arm with a loud _crack_ and Erza fainted from the pain. 'Damn...' she thought as she fell to the ground.

Since Natsu had joined Erza always had a thing for him. At the time she didn't know what a crush was.

**FLASHBACK**

"Mira~!" The little redhead yelled across the guild. "Wha~t" came the response from the white haired demon. "I need to talk to you about something!" mini Erza hollered. "Be right there!" mini Mira hollered back. Before their rivalry they used to be great friends. What caused their rivalry? You probably already know but if you don't this next part is what started it all.

"Um..." "What is it!?" Mira asked aggressively but not unkindly. "What if their was this um... boy that um..." "C'mon! Spit it out!" Mira countered against the redheads nerves. "Well... S-See... theresthisboyintheguildandhemakesmefeelwarmandfuzzyandIjustdon'tknowwhatitmeans!" Erza spat this all out with a blush as red as her hair. "...Eh?" was all mini Mira could say.

**TEN MINUTES LATER**

"So you have a crush on a guy in the guild?" Mira giggled. "Is that what the warm feeling is? Then yes I have a 'Crush' on a boy in the guild" Erza replied with a faint and dusty blush coated upon her cheeks. "Who is it!?" Mira squealed all fangirly. "C'mon! Tell me, tell me, tell me!" Mira begged. "Well... its the new kid... Natsu, the pink haired fire bastard?" Erza nervously responded with a bright blush. Mira suddenly stopped squealing but her smile stayed although it looked a little forced now.

"Umm... Erza?" Mira asked quietly her smile dropping. "Y-Yes" Erza nervously asked her best friend. "You can't date Natsu Erza..." Mira muttered with a blush. "Hmm? Why not Mira?" Erza asked her smile faltering and blush gone. "Um... You see... I kinda also have a big crush on Natsu..." Mira stated quietly. Both of them stayed quiet and frozen for five minutes.

Guild members had gone over to see why they had suddenly stopped moving and talking.

"WHAT!?" Erza suddenly screeched scaring the shit out of the guild members nearby. "YOU HEARD ME YOU RED HEADED PIG!" "I'M NOT GIVING HIM UP YOU BLEACHED WHORE!" "WELL I'M NOT EITHER!"

And thus began their famous rivalry full of guild brawls.

**END FLASHBACK**

All Natsu heard was the snap. When the dust cloud cleared he could see Erza crumpled on the ground, not moving. A horrified expression slowly made it way onto Natsu's face. "Finally I got her to shut up!" Jellal spat when he kicked Erza. " Y-You killed...E-Erza?" Natsu just barely pressed out. A gleeful expression appeared on Jellal's face as he formulated a plan. Jellal, even though he knew she wasn't actually dead decided to play along to see what would happen. "Of course I did! Why would I want a nuisance like Erza around?"

Big mistake.

Natsu's eye faded from black to a reptilian gold. His pupils became slits, the scales on his body hardened and turned red. The scale process occurred everywhere else on his body as well until he was covered head to toe in red scales. All of his clothes had burned off from the insane heat his body was letting off. His 'junk' had disappeared and his 'area' was just flat and scaly now. His nails turned black and elongated into claws while a pair of black horns sprouted from his forehead. After his horns came his intimidating wings which where about 5 feet long each and topped with a black spike at the joint. Then his tail. A thick red scaled tail grew out of his skin from the bottom of his spine (A/N Imagine Mira's Halphas tail but red and scaly). Then at the end of his tail grew a large and wicked-looking black spike.

Natsu's facial expression would have made the devil shit his pants. His face was one of such anger and hatred Jellal _actually _pissed himself. Natsu's eyes carried the emotion of true hatred. The hatred of raging against someone so much you wish that their presence had never stained the world.

Natsu's tail whipped back and forth as Jellal stuttered "W-What the h-hell happened?" Jellal was looking extremely pale right about now. "**Dragon Fate**" Natsu said, his voice sounding deep, gargled and _very _angry. 'the third stage of **Dragon Power**...' he thought to himself. Natsu let off some of his magic power, later he would guess he let off about 50%, and Jellal knew he couldn't win. The magic power he was letting off was at the Wizard Saint level.

"**M-Meteor!**" Jellal squeaked as he tried in vain to escape the tower. Natsu moved in front of him so fast it looked like he _teleported_. Natsu growled and punched him in the face so hard he broke the the side of the crystal tower as Jellal flew out, already out cold, for about half a kilometer. He had some serious brain damage from one punch and Natsu was finished charging his next attack.

He never learned how to perform **Dragon Fate Spells** they just came to him instinctively. And suddenly Natsu knew how to perform every move he was capable of during **Dragon Fate**. He grinned crazily, this was going to be fun.

"**Flame Dragon's Beam Of Rage**" Natsu yelled as he shot off what looked like a roar at first but stopped expanding at about 7 feet in diameter. It was so hot that the lacrima around the beam melted. In fact the rest of the guild members who where on the boat at sea could feel it rise about 10 degrees as they watched the attack disintegrate Jellal and carry on into the depths of space.

About every single one of them pissed themselves as they watched a man get obliterated by a single spell that seemed like it could kill anything. They could feel, even at their distance, the insane power of the spell. "T-Thats at Gramps' level!" Gray stuttered utterly shaking in fear of the sight before him.

The clouds had parted in a ring formation as the beam had blasted through. Steam was rising of the surface of the ocean that was within 200 feet of the condensed fire beam.

Erza had watched their fight happen as she regained consciousness. She winced in pain when she had stretched her muscles. She had received second degree burns all over her body from just being within 50 feet of the attack. She also had a few broken ribs, a broken arm and many _many_ cuts and bruises. "Natsu!" Erza yelled as she watched his scales fade, horns and nails shrink, tail shrink back into his spine and his wings folded into his shoulder blades. Then Natsu fell unconscious as he fell from the tower's peak with a calm, lifeless expression upon his face.

Erza quickly requiped into her flight armor and dove after him in a panic. She caught him with her good arm just before he hit the rocks. With a huge sigh of relief she released the breath she didn't realize she had been holding. She slowly set them down on the beach thinking 'I love you... Natsu... Don't die on me..." before she fell into a blissful rest.

**A/N Whadd'ja think?**

**This is my first ever Fanfic! Don't judge to harshly plz. Rewiew!**

**Thnx for the support!**

**Make sure to share with your other Fairy Tail loving friends!**

**~AntiNalu**


	2. Revelations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. The bastard on the throne Hiro Mashima does. **

White. White everywhere. White just invaded Erza's vision as she lay upon a soft surface. 'So I really did die...' Erza looked to her left only to have her vision clouded by soft, pink tussles. 'No Natsu... you where supposed to live...' Erza thought as unshed tears welled up her left eye.

"Ah! Miss Scarlet! You're awake!" exclaimed a cheery voice. Erza then took in the detail of her surroundings and realized she was in Magnolia's Hospital's ER. "How long was I out?" Erza asked sternly then remembered Natsu was beside her. "And why is Natsu in the same bed as me!?" She exclaimed with a blush as red as her luscious hair. The tears then fell but for a different reason. 'He survived...' Erza thought with utter joy.

"Well you've out for eleven days including today" the doctor stated with an impressed look on his face. "E-ELEVEN DAYS!?" Erza sputtered "AND WHAT ABOUT MY OTHER QUESTION!?" she exclaimed still red as a tomato with a comical chibi look upon her. "Oh! You two have been hanging on to each other for the course of the eleven days like a lovers embrace". Erza almost fainted from the blood rushing to her cheeks as she shoved Natsu off of the bed.

"Why didn't you separate us!?" Erza asked shocked. The doctor deadpanned while pointing to a corner full of bent and mangled crowbars "we tried..."

They suddenly froze as they heard the strangled groan from the floor signaling Natsu's awakening. "Where the hell am I?" Natsu asked himself while Erza and the doctor were still frozen. "Why am I on the floor?" he pondered before taking in his surroundings. "Oh~! I'm back in Magnolia's ER" he exclaimed with a cheery look while Erza and the doctor sweatdropped.

"Shit!" Natsu shouted. "Gotta get outta here before Erza finds me and beats me to pulp!". Natsu quickly sat up, saw the doctor and said "Hey Doc! Got any quick escape routes that don't involve the door?". The doctor smiled nervously while subtly pointing at Natsu's right.

Being the idiot that he was Natsu didn't pick up and said "Hey Doc! What the hell are you poin..." Natsu faded off as he looked to his right and noticed an enraged Titania. "Fuck..." Fuck indeed.

A few hours later Natsu came out of the hospital albeit with a few new scratches and bruises. Erza following with dusty blush still layered over her cheeks. "Alright!" Natsu exclaimed happily as they walked to the guild. Erza noticed that something sounded a little bit forced in his voice but decided it was nothing.

A few minutes later Natsu kicked in the door of the guild while yelling "HEY EVERYONE! WE'RE BACK IN THE LAND OF THE LIVING!". Everybody cheered as they ran up to congratulate him. He was laughing and celebrating with them all but Erza noticed that his eyes lacked their usual sparkle. "Alright, Alright!" Natsu said effectively getting everyone to shut up. "Gramps, we need to talk" Natsu spoke his tone turning serious.

"Ya, what is it my brat?" Gramps asked curiosity spiking when he heard Natsu's serious tone. "Lets go to you office... We need to speak privately" Natsu said with a serious look which let Gramps know that it wasn't a trivial matter. "Gajeel and Erza also need to come". Natsu said gesturing to the said two. "Why?" Gramps asked confused by the two seeming random people. "Because Gajeel knows about it and Erza saw it..." Natsu said with his hair hiding his eyes.

Erza suddenly remembered what had occurred during the tower, Natsu's draconic state. "Natsu!" Erza shouted remembering what happened. "Do you mean when y-" "QUIET ERZA!" Natsu yelled. The entire guild was shocked. Natsu had yelled at Erza. Gajeel himself was confused about what he was supposed to know. "Erza, that is a secret that runs far deeper than you can imagine!" Natsu yelled. That shut her up.

Gajeel was starting to get an inkling of what had happened. 'T-There is no way! H-He can't have reached it! Dragon Fate!?' Gajeel thought all of this in the space of a second. "Natsu..." Gajeel started. This shocked the guild even further. Gajeel _never_ used Natsu's real name. "Did you really do it? Natsu?" asked Gajeel quietly. The guild was dieing from the need to know what they were talking about but they backed of because of what Natsu had said.

Natsu nodded with tears streaming down his face. "I did..." Natsu said softly while silently sobbing. What happened next but everyone in the guild who wasn't in shock reeling into it. Gajeel hugged Natsu.

The impossible had occurred.

Natsu just cried into Gajeel's shoulder for a while with Gajeel looking sympathetic. _Sympathetic._ Before Natsu looked at him with puffy eyes and saying "Lets go". Gajeel nodded guiding Natsu into the master's office with Erza trailing behind. Gramps sighed before looking down on the guild with a stern face. "As you can tell, this is a very serious matter." The whole guild nodded unanimously. "I don't know what its about but if I catch _any of you_ eavesdropping you will be suspended from the guild! The guild nodded again, knowing to stay away from the office.

In the masters office. Natsu still had tears streaming down his face. Tears of sorrow. The Master could tell that Natsu wouldn't be able to respond. Probably couldn't even hear em'. "Gajeel, what is going on?" Markarov demanded with authority. "Its a very bad thing... I feel sorry for the poor bastard." Gajeel responded with remorse. "I didn't ask how you felt. I asked whats going on" The Master stated.

"Erza, do you remember what happened at the top of the tower?" Gajeel asked diverting his attention to the confused Titiania. "Well... Jellal snapped my arm and I passed out from pain... And when I regained consciousness Natsu was covered in red scales, had claws, horns, wings and a tail..." Erza said softly still very confused. The Master just looked shocked. "I knew it..." muttered Gajeel "...poor bastard..." Gajeel whispered while looking at Natsu sympathetically

"Gajeel, would you mind explaining what happened?" asked Markarov cautious of the dragon slayer's answer. "It's called **Dragon Fate**" Gajeel said looking at them all with eyes full of pity for their broken comrade. "Listen up 'cause I'm only gonna explain this once" said Gajeel, his voice getting a bit gruff again.

"**Dragon Fate** occurs to a first gen Dragon Slayer when his marked mate dies or the Dragon Slayer _thinks _that their marked mate dies. What happened to Natsu is the latter. A marked mate is someone that a Dragon Slayer places a scent marker on letting other Dragon Slayers know that he plans on claiming them as their mate. Erza, you may or may not have realized but Natsu has a scent marker on you." Gajeel stated looking at Erza. She just looked shocked. 'Natsu plans on claiming me as his mate?' Erza thought overjoyed. "But from what I can smell Salamander hasn't made a move yet because he is scared of you Titania." Gajeel said looking slightly angry with the red-head. Erza's heart almost broke hearing that her crush was scared of her. "W-What?" Erza asked Gajeel honestly depressed that Natsu was scared of her. "You heard me!" said Gajeel with disgust evident in his voice. "I feel terrible for the poor bastard! I can smell that his mark has been on you for _years_!" Gajeel said clearly emphasizing the word 'years'. "But he's to scared to make a move because you beat the shit out of him for the tiniest things!" Gajeel spat at her.

"That's not true!" Erza yelled back frustrated at the thought that Natsu was scared of her beating him up. "Yeah!?" Gajeel yelled back "Then why'd he walk into the guild this mornin' smelling like fresh blood!?". Erza faltered. " Because you beat him up this morning!" Gajeel roared. Erza's heart broke. She realized that she had beat him senseless over the stupidest things before. But she wasn't going to give up on this argument. "I taught him a lesson because he was trying to run away from me!" Erza shouted in defense.

"And why'd he try to run away?" asked Gajeel quietly. "B-Because he was scared of me beating him into a pulp..." Erza began to cry as she realized how cruel she was all these years.

"ENOUGH!" roared Master Markarov scaring the two as they forgot he was there.

"Gajeel. Continue explaining" Markarov demanded. "Right" Gajeel responded. "When a Dragon Slayer thinks that his marked mate has died he will experience uncontrollable blood-lust and kill the people nearby. So long as they aren't his marked mate. **Dragon Fate **stops when either one of two things occur. One: they kill everybody in the immediate area and are left with nobody else in sight. Or two: they realize that their marked mate isn't dead. Both of these occurred for Natsu at the same time effectively knocking him out of **Dragon Fate**." Gajeel admitted sadly.

"What are the after affects? There are obviously after effects." Master Markarov asked concerned and curious. "First of all he will get seven hours of being normal." Gajeel stated. Markarov nodded remembering Natsu looking normal this morning. "Alright but what's happening to him now?" Markarov asked concerned for his well being.

"Lemme finish old man. In exchange for his seven hours of normal Natsu must experience seven hours of pure unadulterated sorrow. Which is happening currently" Gajeel stated with sadness laced throughout his voice.

Erza and The Master looked at Natsu with pity filling their gaze, understanding his predicament.

"What happens after his seven hours?" Markarov asked cautiously, fearing the answer. "He will get seven days, or a week if you prefer, before he breaks" Gajeel said being careful not to tell them to much at a time. "What to you mean b-breaks?" Erza asked softly, still crying. "In seven days he will lose all emotion. An emotionless husk of Natsu. Not capable of loving, caring or anger" Gajeel let them know while squeezing his hand so hard it bled.

Horror shook the faces of the two listeners.

"C-Can't we do anything so p-prevent it?" asked a shaky Erza. "Ya" said Gajeel "He's lucky you survived or he couldn't do it..." said Gajeel, a blush adorning his face. 'Since when does _Gajeel _blush!? Wait... don't tell me Natsu has to...' thought an equally blushing Markarov. "Don't tell me... Natsu has to...?" Markarov still blushing as red as Erza's hair. Gajeel nodded blushing furiously. "Erza..." Master Markarov started carefully.

"Natsu's gonna have to have sex with ya within' the week" Gajeel quickly spat out, unable to stand the pressure.

.

.

.

"WHAT!?" Erza screeched with a blush rivaling her hair color. "Ahem" Markarov softly coughed catching the to blushing idiot's attention. "What will happen during this week?" asked a still blushing Markarov. "Well... during the week Salamander will be real emotionally sensitive..." answered Gajeel, his blush dieing down. "H-How sensitive?" stuttered a furiously blushing Erza.

"Like if the stripper insults him two things could happen..." Gajeel said nervously. "And they are?" asked Markarov demanding to know the answer. "Well the first thing that could happen and is most likely is he will go into **Dragon Force** and slaughter him out of anger." Silence reigned over the room. "A-And the second option?" Markarov shakily asked still shocked. "The second outcome is that he will go into a state of shock and and cry himself to sleep. And also experience severe depression." Gajeel responded with a dusty blush still present. "Shit..." mumbled Markarov under his breath.

"And what happens if Erza and Natsu 'cough' within a week?" said Markarov still blushing. "Well in simple terms he'll get a serious power up." Gajeel said also blushing. "W-Well how p-poweful?" Erza asked shakily still blushing bright as her hair. "Well first of all he will be able to enter **Dragon Force **at will." Erza and The Master looked shocked, almost scared. "And when he isn't in **Dragon Force **he will be about as strong as your stupid grandson" Gajeel stated envious of Natsu's new power level.

"L-Laxus!?" yelled Master Markarov clearly shocked at Natsu's new strength. "A-And how strong will he be with **Dragon Force**!?" asked an even more shocked Erza. "At about Gildarts' level if what I hear about em' is true" said Gajeel cool like even though on the inside he was raging at how it wasn't fair. Markarov was at loss of words for how shocked he was. "And if he gets extremely enraged in battle then he will be able to enter a controlled version of **Dragon Fate.**" Gajeel said with envy clearly laced throughout his voice.

"A-And h-how s-s-strong is t-t-t-that?" Erza asked now fearing for her well-being. "He will be stronger than Gramps..." Gajeel said with his hair shadowing his eyes. Markarov's own eyes were bulging out of his head at this point. 'Stronger than me!?' Markarov's mind screamed in shock. He was appalled.

"W-What can w-we do to h-help?" asked a shocked, concerned, sad and _embarrassed _Erza. "Nothing..." responded Markarov knowing they couldn't do a thing to help.

"Now we wait out his remaining six hours..." Gajeel said with concern reentering his voice.

**A/N Whadd'ja think?**

**Second chapter! Woot woot!**

**Thnx for the support!**

**Make sure to share with your other Fairy Tail loving friends!**

**~AntiNalu**


	3. Confessions

**A/N Hello reader! Wow... that sounded lame...**

**Whatever! Thank you people for reviewing! You keep me going! _I write for the reviews._ A special shout-out to all of you who have become my Fanfic Buddies (or at least I think so):**

**GodPen, Rosy Fire, ValinNight, Sonyknight97, Natsu is awesome, Blazing Silver Angel and last but _definitely _not least: Cardboard Pixie.**

An hour had passed. Still five to go. Erza was watching Natsu, concerned for him. Gajeel was napping with a comical snot bubble that stated _I don't have a care in the world_.

"Alright" said Master Markarov, catching Erza's attention and bursting Gajeel's snot bubble. "Alright what?" asked Gajeel, very drowsy from just waking up. "I have to go and warn the guild..." sighed the Master in defeat. He was clearly stressed. His brow was furrowed, his shoulders hunched, eyes clenched.

"Mm" nodded both Gajeel and Erza in agreement. "I... I will stay here and recover..." said Erza shakily. Her eyes were rimmed red from crying and she still carried a blush as a reminder to the two of what she had to do (Natsu). "I'll come." said Gajeel, wanting to get out of the "Depression Room" as he mentally labeled it.

"Though... before we leave this room, do you want to tell me why this is such a huge secret?" The Master asked curious as to why it was a secret. Erza perked up also wondering why it was _so_ important to keep this a secret.

Gajeel sighed knowing from the beginning that this question was inevitable. "Because during their week Dragons and Dragon Slayers are more susceptible to influence and commands." Erza and Markarov stood there with the confusion on their faces clear as day.

"Argh! It means if someone told Natsu to do something there is a higher chance he will do it!" Gajeel growled in frustration. "And if they told him reasons why he should do it he will listen to those reasons a lot more than normal." "Ohhhh..." Master and Erza said as they finally understood.

"Then what about after his week? When he loses his emotions?" asked Erza wondering if he would stop listening to people altogether. "Even worse" stated Gajeel simply. "He will be so confused with every thing he will do whatever someone tells him. No questions asked. They say 'jump off a bridge' then Natsu's as good as dead."

Markarov and Erza stood there with horrified faces as they realized what someone could do to a Dragon Slayer who had reached **Dragon Fate**. They could weaponize them realized The Master and Erza.

"I see you understand why this is secret now" said Gajeel who had been analyzing their faces.

Erza and Markarov nodded unanimously. "Right then lets go" said Master Markarov as he motioned for Gajeel to stand up. "Erza join us when you are ready" Erza nodded.

As the two exited the office onto the balcony the entire guild looked up at them expectantly. Everyone had stopped doing whatever they were dong. Whether it be drinking, fighting or dancing.

"As you all know... something happened at The Tower of Heaven." stated Markarov not really feeling up to the task at hand. "I do not have the proper permissions to tell you exactly what happened there but I can tell you that you need to be careful with Natsu. For one week exactly, starting in five hours, Natsu will be incredibly emotionally sensitive. This means no insults, fighting or other things of the sort." The Master continued trying desperately to get his point across.

"WHAT!?" the whole guild screamed in complaint. Random outbursts such as "C'mon I need to fight Flame-Brain" "That isn't man!" "More beer!" started up around the guild.

"Unless something happens within the week Natsu will lose all emotion." That shut 'em up.

After all of the complaining died down Gray asked "So... how sensitive will Natsu be?" Markarov sighed. "Gray, if you pick a fight with him then he will try to kill you." The Master said firmly knowing that Gray would want to fight his rival.

"Pfft! Fire-crotch couldn't touch me!" Gray said laughing hysterically. "Gray Fullbuster! I forbid you from trying to fight Natsu!" Markarov yelled with authority.

"Alright, alright! I got it... jeez..." Gray said sulking away.

Mira was quietly laughing while watching the scene play out. Then it hit her. Literally. A beer bottle hit her in the head causing her to realize it. Natsu would be super emotionally sensitive. Now was her chance to confess her love! Then she quickly blushed as she also realized that passion was an emotion. 'Hehehe... hot sex with Natsu...' Thought Mira, internally cackling.

"Right! Now we wait five hours until Natsu can join us again!" Markarov yelled gaining the attention from those he didn't already have it from.

**TIMESKIP: 5 HOURS**

Natsu stirred softly. He looked around suddenly realizing that he was in the Master's office. He heard his guild mates shuffling around outside as they waited for him to emerge. "Whelp. Better go greet my fans" Natsu muttered with a grin. He suddenly dropped his cocky smirk as he remembered he was having his **Dragon Fate** week.

He stepped outside to meet the faces of _every single_ guild member as they all stared at him with curious eyes. He was scared. He felt trapped. The were all _staring _at him. He felt hot tears of fear run down his cheeks as he tried to curl into a ball.

"Hey, hey! He ain't a zoo animal! Quit staring, you're scarin' 'im!" yelled Gajeel as he stood in front of Natsu as a form of defense.

All the guild members looked at the floor guiltily as they realized Natsu was crying.

"Natsu?" Gajeel asked tentatively. "Do you wanna tell them whats going on?" Natsu nodded as he stood up and had stopped crying. "A-As you are all aware, I'm sure. I will be insanely emotionally sensitive during this week. I would ask that none of you provoke me. If you can manage that then I should be relatively normal for the week." Natsu told them all shakily.

"But I thought that you were supposed to be sensitive this week? Even if none of us provoke you then how would you be able to act normal?" Levy asked which sparked the curiosity of the other guild members as they wanted to know as well.

"Well look at it this way Levy. My emotions are like a number line. When I'm neutral I'm at zero. Positive emotions such as: happiness, hope and pride are like positive numbers. Negative emotions such as: anger, sadness and despair are like negative numbers. During this week it will be the same but just multiply any given number by ten." Natsu explained on a blackboard he got out of nowhere.

The entire guild nodded as one before realizing something. "WHAT THE HELL!? DOES NATSU EVEN KNOW WHAT HALF OF THOSE WORDS MEAN!?" The whole guild face-vaulted from shock.

"I think that now is a great time to come clean." Natsu said while nodding. The rest of the guild had confusion written _all over_ their faces.

"Ya see since Erza beat the shit out of me seven years ago while trying to learn to read" Natsu started. Erza cringed at the statement as she could feel Gajeel's eyes drilling a hole in the back of her head. "I've been studying every night when I go home." Natsu said simply. "I now rival Levy in terms of general knowledge but I surpass her in strategics."

The whole guild was silent for five seconds. Then everyone burst out laughing. Except Natsu. "N-Natsu smart!? Hoo-haha-haha AHAHA!" Shouts like these where carried throughout the guild for a solid five minutes.

"Why don't you guys believe me?" asked Natsu with a small flash of irritation going across his face. "Natsu, it's because you're well known for being _stupid_" Lucy said as gently as possible while putting a hand on his shoulder. The word _stupid_ kept repeating itself in Natsu's mind.

He saw red. He turned to look at Lucy with fury upon his face. Lucy suddenly remembered that he was very sensitive this week.

Too late.

Natsu bitch-slapped Lucy across the guild hall leaving a huge red hand-print on Lucy's cheek. Natsu growled at Lucy. Then he started crying as he realized what he had done.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry" Natsu choked out between sobs. "I-I s-s-should go h-home..." Natsu sobbed as he walked out of the hall leaving them shocked.

Gray narrowed his eyes as he watched Natsu leave. 'He slapped Lucy...' Gray thought as he was thinking about Natsu slapping his secret crush. 'I'll get that bastard...' Gray thought as he left the Guildhall after Natsu.

**A/N Whadd'ja think?**

**Please review! I grin like a kid in a candy shop when I see I got a rewiew.**

**I don't care if its constructive criticism or support! (Flamers can go fuck 'em selves)**

**I had a stroke of genius. Here is my idea:**

**Every Sunday I will spend the day writing a oneshot. Calling it Oneshot Sunday.  
>How it works:<br>The first person to review the oneshot will tell me what they want the next oneshot to be.  
>Terms:<br>They have to be a registered member (So we can PM the details)  
>It can be anything from a Smut Harem to Suicide and Cutting.<br>They provide detail (Place, Time, OC info etc...)  
>And I write and post it on sunday! <strong>

**First reviewer of this chapter shall get claim to the first Oneshot Sunday!**

**I look forward to your idea!**

**~AntiNalu**


	4. Natsu vs Gray!

**A/N GOMENASAI!**

**I haven't updated in forever...**

**This chapter I will accept all flame reviews! **

**Remember Oneshot Sunday? Fuck that idea. Way~ to fuckin' difficult. Anyway I now bring you the first chapter in almost 2 months! I hope I can start typing again because I kinda lost all motivation during the summer... (if ya hadn't noticed)**

**I'm so grateful for all the feedback! I feel like I don't deserve it! I haven't gotten any negative feedback! So thanks guys, for believing in a shitty author like me!**

**On with the story!**

**(PS: the program I'm using doesn't have spell-check, so please escuse any errors!)**

Gray stormed out of the guild following the faint flashes of pink hair in the crowded streets of Magnolia.

'He hurt Lucy! I'll destroy the bastard! Dragon-whatever or not!' Poor, poor Gray.

Natsu was meditating in the middle of a field by his house, trying to calm his raging emotions. Occasionally his brow would twitch or his lip would start to pout a little, these being the only indications that he was awake.

Gray finally reached the edge of the field where he saw Natsu meditating in the center of the peaceful scenery. 'I should take Lucy here on a date...' Gray mused while looking around the gorgeous field brimming with Tiger Lilies.

And in the epicenter or the breath-taking field was Natsu, sitting upon a stump that stuck about 3 feet out of the ground. 'This would be perfect if Natsu wasn't here, staining the view!' Gray thought furiously.

Natsu (givin the fact that he's meditating) hadn't noticed Gray at the edge of the field. So of course it came to a huge surprise to him when he was suddenly punched in the back of the head.

Gray had punched Natsu.

"Gray..." growled Natsu as he slowly got up from where he had fallen.

"HAHAHA! You're so WEAK! You fell over from a punch like that!?" Gray taunted Natsu whilst slapping his knee. Natsu did not take kindly to this.

"Oh!" Gray stated as if remembering something. "I stopped by your house earlier to check on you" Gray said as a devilish smirk made it's way onto his face. "I _accidently _stumbled upon your stash or Erza pictures" Gray said looking like he held 100% malicous intent.

"It was kinda wierd. But don't worry! I burned it all for you, right _buddy_?" Gray taunted smiling full-blown as he remembered burning each of his precious pictures.

Natsu had enough. Scales had covered Natsu's hands, forearms, cheeks and forehead, each one tinted red. Natsu's eyes had started to glow red to the point where he didn't have a distinguishable iris or pupil anymore.

"Gray..." Natsu growled slowly. "**I'LL KILL YOU!**"

Gray backed up in fear as an aura of sheer _power_ envoloped Natsu. Nowhere near Gildarts' level but definitly stronger than Laxus.

"H-Hey it w-w-was a joke r-right?" Gray stuttered between his chattering teeth.

"**Nakama don't make jokes like that**" Natsu stated like a feral beast. "**Which means... YOU AREN'T MY NAKAMA!**" Screched Natsu who was absolutly **furious** at Gray.

Natsu yelled a war cry as he dashed at Gray with impossible speeds following up with a powered-up punch to his left cheek and an upper-cut with his right fist, launching Gray hundreds of feet in the air.

Natsu quickly leaped up with speeds easily outstripping Gray's and slammed him back to earth with his two fists together right in his gut.

Gray slammed into the meadow with a sickening _thud _and coughed copious amounts of blood upon impact. Natsu followed soon after by landing _on _Gray with a double kick causing Gray to hack up _even more _blood while breaking 4 of his vertabrae.

Natsu slowly stepped off, taking care to grind his foot into Gray's most sensitive injury.

Natsu then left a small condensed ball of flame, about the size of a golfball, on Gray's stomach announcing "**I'll finish you here and now. It was fun, Gray Fullbuster**"

With that Natsu stalked out of the clearing pausing once he was about 100 meters from Gray.

Snapping his fingers Natsu said "**Dragon Slayer's Finisher: Phoenix Lily: Eruption Dome**" Causing a dome of condensed flame, about 100 meters in diameter, appeared with Gray being in the center.

The dome lasted for about 5 seconds where it then slowly faded to reveal a perfect circle, 100 meters in diameter, of _black, charred, __**nothing**_.

**A/N So what did you think of my little spell I made up?**

**Cool huh?**

**Anyway, please drop a review! If your a fellow author you know why. If your not then it's because we authors feed off of reviews, even if their flames.**

**So anything to say? Leave a review! I always get so excited when I see that I get a review.**

**Damnit I'm rambling. See ya!**

**~AntiNalu**


	5. A New Dawn

**Goddamnit. I haven't uploaded in forever. I gladly accept all hate that this chapter gets. **

**It isn't a worthy exchange, but because I haven't updated in so long I shall personally respond to every single review. And if you review as a guest, then it will be answered in the next chapter. Which hopefully won't be another half a year away. **

**I am making this chapter up as I go, so it might have lemons, depending on how long I sit at this damn table and type for. Also, it has occurred to me that I have no fucking clue how to use a 'line break', so I will simply use '(Scene Change)' if necessary. **

**Enough rambling! This is what you've all been waiting for!**

Gray blinked blearily as he slowly regained consciousness. White was smeared all across his vision with an odd pinkish-peachish blob to his right.

After a couple of minutes his gaze sharpened and he recognized that blob in the corner as the old man he had come to love as a grandfather over the years.

"Gray." Markarov said solemnly. "What did I tell you about fighting Natsu?" He said, his gaze held coldly on the charred and barely recognizable human figure in the hospital bed.

Gray couldn't find the strength to respond and instant made a soft and near silent grunt.

Then regretted it immediately afterwords.

His body was suddenly wracked in pain as his vocal chord rustled inside his heavily burned throat. He stiffened out and opened his mouth in a silent scream of agony. Master Markarov closed his eyes to this and waited a minute for him to recover.

"Gray, the only reason you are alive is because of your guild stamp. First had put a very powerful spell on that stamp. One of the **Great Fairy Magics: Family Bonding**. It prevents one guild member from killing another." The Master sighed softly here. "Should a member be killed by another, the magic will stop the person from dying, just on the brink of death. It uses magic energy from the almost dead member and the member that would've been their end to keep them alive. Like it or not, Natsu's massive magic reserves are the only reason you are alive right now."

With that, Markarov stood and strode to the door of the ER room. He opened it with a definite 'click' and stood in the door frame for but a moment before whispering "Get well soon, my child"

**(Scene Change)**

Natsu grunted as he sat on a thick branch in a huge tree, out in the forest where he lived. He was feeling a large magic exhaustion and he wasn't sure why.

He licked the corners of his mouth, tasting the salty trails his tears had left after he ran out of tears crying over the fact that he (thought he) had killed Gray, his best friend.

At this point, it might be worth mentioning that it is about four in the morning.

Natsu sighed and closed his eyes, thinking about yesterday. It had not been a good day. _'Six days… shit…' _he thought. He knew Erza wouldn't have sex with him. She was far above that. And so he reluctantly accepted that he was basically going to disappear in a week.

_'I'll make some memories with what little time I have left.' _Thought Natsu with determination. He jumped down from his perch and followed his dragon-enhanced ears to a nearby stream and knelt down to sip from it.

There was a rustle from the bushes and Natsu's head snapped up in response. A squirrel holding a nut scampered out and set down its nut before drinking from the stream as well.

Natsu shrugged and shot a small bolt of fire through its chest, killing and roasting it instantly. He picked up the roasted corpse and dug into his breakfast as the sky faded into a dark blue as dawn was preparing to break.

After finishing, he clamped his hands together as he prayed that Gray would make it into heaven and a fresh set of hot tears rolled down his cheeks, following the paths of those preceding them.

**(Scene Change)**

Erza sat quietly at five in the morning on her bed, staring at a photo of a grinning Natsu, taken not to long ago after their team had completed another job.

Albeit, with just as much destruction as success.

She sighed loudly and stood up to make herself some breakfast. Her apartment at Fairy Hills was fairly roomy as she had taken the largest room available. Granted, she could easily pay for this room as well as her armory room due to all the S-Class missions she had gone on before joining Team Natsu.

Erza walked into her kitchen and quietly cracked a few eggs to cook herself an omelet. A few sprinkles of garlic, pepper, shredded oregano, thyme, basil, and a very light dusting of seasoning salt later, she had herself breakfast.

Snapping apart her cheap wooden chopsticks with an audible 'clack', Erza dug into her small (for her) breakfast.

After finishing, she stood, walked to the kitchen and silently washed her plate. Striding to the bathroom to prepare for the day, Erza brushed her teeth, combed her hair and finally splashed herself with a bit of cold water to wake herself up.

Shuddering from the cold, she walked over to her closest and opened it with a loud 'whoosh'.

"Now then. What to wear~?" Erza hummed as she stared at the hundreds of pairs of white blouses and blue skirts.

**(Scene Change & Short Time Skip: 8:00am)**

Mira walked into the guild with a couple other of early risers, as Master unlocked the doors.

The guild was officially open at 8 but most people started to meander in from about 9-10 in the morning.

Of course, Mira had to be there as soon as the guild opened because she was the bartender and waitress. She quickly found herself behind the counter as per the norm and started taking orders of coffee for those who arrived with her.

Contrary to popular belief, the guild does not drink straight alcohol.

She quickly did her rounds on the order and started up the guild's rather large lacryma-powered coffee maker. Grabbing many of the standard white mugs from the cupboards she set them down as the coffee maker beeped loudly.

Mira sighed in annoyance at the damn machine and muttered "We really need to change the noise on that thing..." as she turned it off and poured out several mugs of coffee for her guild-mates and herself. Handing them out, she smiled sweetly and chorused out a cheery "Ohayo~" as she delivered the coffee to those who had requested the liquid energy.

Receiving tired smiles all around, Mira returned to her spot at the bar and sipped quietly on her own drink.

At only 8:30 in the morning, when only the early birds are at the guild, the most unlikely person strode in. With a clack of the guild doors opening and combing his fingers through his unruly pink locks, Natsu walked up to the bar.

With a slight widening of her eyes, Mira stammered out "N-Natsu! Ohayo, but, uh, what are you doing here so early?"

Natsu closed his eyes softly and murmured out, "I didn't sleep..."

Mira frowned with a slight twitch of her brow and ran to fetch him some coffee. Not the best idea to give the most hyperactive person in _Fairy Tail _coffee, but he needed the energy. "Here, drink this. It's on the house" said Mira as she placed the hot mug in his hands, blushing slightly as their fingers brushed.

Natsu nodded and muttered "Thanks Mira" as he sipped on the coffee. "Mm..." Natsu hummed as the dark liquid hit his taste buds. It was bitter. He welcomed the change in taste, and enjoyed it.

"So~" said Mira, trying to strike up a conversation with her long time crush. "You're gonna be pretty emotional this week?" she asked awkwardly. Natsu winced at the sore subject and Mira inwardly cursed seeing this.

He nodded slowly and then whispered "Hey Mira… I got angry yesterday..."

Mira sighed softly and said "It's okay, everybody gets angry once in a while. Besides, I talked to Lucy, and she forgives you. It's all water under the bridge."

Natsu shook his head and grit his teeth "No… after that Mira.." he said with his eyes closed tightly. Mira furrowed her brow and placed her hand gently on Natsu's which was now gripping the counter hard enough to make it groan and splinter a little.

"What do you mean Natsu?" She asked softly, concerned.

"I killed Gray!" Natsu exclaimed loudly, his voice echoing inside the guild, drawing absolute silence from everybody present.

All the members currently at the guild where staring at Natsu with wide eyes, while Natsu's own where once again leaking small beads of salty liquid. Mira was staring at Natsu, shocked to her very core. Master had warned Gray, but everybody thought that he was exaggerating.

The silence lasted about ten seconds before the guild doors slowly creaked open and a completely, head to toe, bandaged figure hobbled in.

"Ho no, I am not that easy to get rid of Flame-Brain" whispered the raspy, yet recognizable voice of Gray Fullbuster.

**There it is. **

**Bleh, sat in one spot, unmoving for 2 hours while I typed this out.**

**I beg forgiveness for not updating in so long and I promise it won't be this long until I update the story again. Thank you oh so very much to anybody who is reading this, for doing just that. Reading my story.**

**Leave a review, I will personally respond to all of the reviews that this chapter gets.**

**Have a great day/night, dear reader. Peace out.**

**~AntiNalu**


	6. Recovery

**It's been a long time, huh.**

**More than two months. I'm pathetic.**

**Anyway, someone recently gave me the boot in the ass that I needed to get back to this story.**

**Let's see, there were only two guest reviews, but I'll still answer 'em.**

**Guest: Well, wish granted, albeit not as soon as you probably would've liked. I'm glad you find it interesting, the compliments I receive in reviews are the most rewarding (and just about the only rewarding) thing I get from this story.**

**Ledia Strauss: Nah, sorry bud. I'd like to make him a key part of the story in the future.**

**Without further hindrances, let's dive into what you've been waiting for.**

Natsu gasped in surprise at the mummified figure standing in the doorway. "G-Gray..? But… how?" Natsu questioned in an angst filled shock. The figure now known as Gray shrugged and rasped out "Some protective magic from our guild marks I guess.."

Natsu damn near broke down from seeing his best friend in such a state, only amplified by the fact that he caused it. Add on his **Dragon Fate **week, and you've got yourself one self-loathing Dragon Slayer. Taking this into consideration you can understand how Natsu promptly broke down on the spot, crying out tears he didn't know he had left and spouting apologies like a broken water main.

Gray slowly, and painfully, shook his head.

The rustling of the bandages caught Natsu's attention as he looked up at Gray from his beggar's position on the wooden floor. "I was foolish… not your fault.." rasped out Gray, wincing in pain as his roasted vocal chords rustled.

Natsu trembled in over-whelming emotion as he yelled out "HOW! HOW CAN YOU FORGIVE ME AFTER WHAT I'VE DONE!?" Gray smiled underneath his wrapped face in response, even if nobody could see it.

"Because.. you're my nakama… my.. best friend..."

Natsu stared up in shock, feeling so very undeserving of what Gray was claiming. He slowly stood, still filled with small tremors. He was tempted to hug him, but only took a hesitant half-step forward as he remembered how much pain Gray must be in.

Despite the minimal movement from the rosette, Gray understood his intentions. In response to Natsu, Gray slowly lifted his right arm and from it a whimsical and astoundingly beautiful stream of glittering ice emerged, slowly floating to the Dragon Slayer within it's cool blue aura.

Natsu seemed to comprehend it fairly quickly as he too lifted his right arm and sent a small stream of wispy and majestic stream of warm golden-orange flames towards his icy friend.

They met in the middle as the cool blue stream slowly circled the warm flames as they curled in upon themselves. The ice twisted and spiraled upwards to form a tear-drop shaped container of ice for the flame that represented forgiveness and comfort to the vulnerable.

While the ice was coiling itself, the flame wrapped itself into a tight bundle of slowly rotating warmth, like a mini sun. When the ice finished forming, the flames expanded slowly to fill the container, granting it a soft, luminescent and warm glow that represented the warming of a cold heart and granting warm happiness to those stuck in their cold bitterness.

And together, Natsu and Gray's tear of flame brought them closer than ever before with the physical representation of their replenished and unbreakable brotherly bond.

A bond of fire and ice.

**(Scene Change)**

Mira and the others watched the heart-warming scene occurring in the guild hall with soft-spoken smiles upon their lips. "S-So… manly.." whispered Elfman as he wiped a glimmering tear from his eye. Laki nodded in quiet accordance to Elfman's statement.

Mira huffed a content sigh and walked back into the kitchen to start the second rounds of coffee.

At the first twitch of movement from Mira the guild found themselves slowly spurred back into action. The guild members returning to their previous activities with a noticeably lighter air around them. Alzack and Bisca doing their daily gun cleaning, Levi reading whilst Jet and Droy competed for her attention, Laki studying new ways to torture the perverts that pervade this land.

In a land far to the East, a certain white haired sage sneezed with enough force to knock over the thin wall in front of him, exposing a hot-spring full of angry women.

Needless to say, this man was reduced to not much more than a pile of lumps very quickly.

After preparing the coffee, Mira walked back out to the two mages still smiling warmly at each other, apparently unaffected by the flow of time around them.

She quickly broke that affect by gently taking The Forgiving Tear -as she had now dubbed it- from the air and carefully cupping it in her palms. "Mira?" questioned Natsu, recognizing that he had the more able voice at the moment.

Mira smiled gently, squinting her eyes to add to the kind visage that showed her kind heart. "Do you two mind if I put this somewhere for the whole guild to see and appreciate? I mean, appreciate the power of our bonds."

Gray nodded slightly while Natsu said "We don't mind in the slightest Mira, I think it's a great idea."

Mira promptly fumbled with the magnificent crystal, blushing up a storm at Natsu's compliment. Natsu, in turn, blinked in confusion at his guildmate's antics.

This was the scene that Erza walked into.

"What the hell is going on? Gray! Why are you in bandages!? Natsu, why in the bloody hell are you drinking coffee of all things!? What kind of fucking imbecile thought it would be even semi-smart to give Natsu coffee!?" yelled Erza, falling back to her violent tendencies.

Being a Fairy Tail member, it's understandable that Erza would pick up a few profanities.

Mira shakily raised a hand, tears gathering in the corner of her eyes. "I-I gave it to him E-Erza… h-he didn't s-sleep last night…" Mira then shut her eyes, allowing a couple of tears to drip "Gomenasai!"

At this, Natsu leveled a glare at the blade-swinging redhead and she sure as hell noticed.

Taken aback by the fierce look her love-interest was stabbing her with, Erza strode forwards to envelope the white-haired maiden in an embrace. "I apologize Mirajane, I had not realized.."

Said maiden sniffled and slowly hugged her back, The Forgiving Tear clenched tightly in her right hand as a minuscule smile wormed it's way upon her alabaster face. "I forgive you Erza" she muttered quietly.

The swordswoman blinked and then smiled to silently announce her contentedness with this.

**(Scene Change)**

After explaining the situation to Erza thoroughly, as she had made threatening gestures to both boys during the telling, Erza was smiling proudly at the two.

"Good job getting over your differences you two!"

Both of them beamed at that, basking in the praise given by their sister figure/love interest. Natsu nodded with plenty of energy, Gray with noticeably less. They wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders, the bandaged one grimacing slightly, and loudly -as well as raspy for Gray- announced that they were best-friends and getting along. And for the first time, they weren't acting.

Erza smiled as she saw the lack of acting even worse than her own.

She then sighed in mock exhaustion and said in a humored voice "C'mon, it's only 8:30 in the morning and you two idiots are already wearing me out!" Erza motioned with her hand for them to follow her to the table they usually sat at.

Lucy wasn't at the guild yet so they sat there and chatted for an hour, snacking on the small amounts of food they had ordered. Gray hadn't neglected to mention how much better it tasted than hospitable food.

This caused Natsu to yet again launch into a profuse string of apologies.

**(Scene Change)**

Lucy finally arrived around 9:30 quickly found them at their table.

When Lucy got there, Natsu was shocked that she had a completely unblemished face, thinking that she would've had at least a slight mark. However, to a trained eye like Erza's, the obscene amount of make-up on her right cheek was obvious.

Lucy giggled a little at Natsu's reaction. "Now Natsu, I'm a lot tougher than you seem to think!" she said, puffing herself up a little while doing so.

Natsu chuckled dryly and responded with a subdued "Yeah, guess so.."

After that, they gossiped for a little while, talking about all the new things in town. From the new couple sprouting up out of seemingly nowhere to the news of an event happening at Kardia Cathedral in a month or so. Granted, nobody knew what is was going to be about, but it was well known that it was heavily related to magic.

This being said, Fairy Tail was starting to get hyped.

During the middle of a conversation, Gray suddenly stiffened and then laughed loudly. Natsu was concerned as he was still injured -or so he thought- and Gray suddenly cast of the bandages, revealing his nude form to the world.

Lucy, being the only one not totally used to seeing him naked, belted him over the head causing him to fall to the floor.

Natsu and Erza on the other hand noticed that Gray was completely healed.

"Gray!" they shouted in unison before their speech differed "You're all better now!/You have recovered from your injuries!" Gray hopped up before nodding and giving a whoop of excitement. Then, the four of them noticed something else.

Surrounding Gray's guild-mark was a flaming dragon head. Or a dragon head composed of flames if you prefer.

Gray, Natsu, and Lucy tilted their heads while Erza cocked an eyebrow. Gray just shrugged and stated "After affects of that healing spell I guess." Natsu was satisfied with this, Erza was curious but quelled her questions, whereas Lucy looked drastically confused.

"What?"

A collective sigh ensued, followed by yet another lengthy explanation.

**And I think I'll cut it there.**

**I realized I left out Happy around ¾ the way through, I'll find a way to incorporate him next chapter.**

**I started this chapter on July 22. It is currently August 5.**

**I started, but then got my ass hauled out for camping, where I forgot about this after. Then I remembered a few days ago, but procrastinated. Procrastinated upon my 2 and a half months of procrastination.**

**I'm very procrastinate.**

**Anyhow, thank you so very much for reading. I really don't understand why this story is so popular. It has less than 10k words, but almost 19k views. Which is stunning for me.**

**So please, leave a review telling me why you enjoy this story.**

**As soon as this chapter gets uploaded I'll set up a poll.**

**This poll will determine whether the story will be straight NaZa, or NaZaMi.**

**I'll see you next time.**

**-The forever weary, AntiNalu.**


End file.
